New Love In Voltera
by jaspersgodess
Summary: This is based in New Moon, Edward left Bella in the woods, Bella lost herself until there was Jake, Now racing the Voltera with Alice to save Edward. Are they in time? Will Bella forgive Edward? Or will she find her one true soul mate?
1. Realizing The Truth

**Caius and Bella.**

This is a story set during New Moon when Bella races to save Edward from the Volturi. Does she make it in time? Does she have to sacrifice herself for him and the Cullen's?

**Bella's POV**

I was sitting in the car with Alice driving us to the Volturi to save Edward She was keeping me updated as we drove when she gets a new vision. The newest vision she had was of Edward walking into the sun underneath the clock tower at noon.

She said that he was going to expose himself to the humans. I really don't know what he was thinking. Killing himself because he felt guilty that I may have killed myself. He was the one that left me, not the other way around. If anyone should be angry it should be me.

Alice speed up through an alley way, she then pulled over.

"Bella you have to run we only have five minutes. You have to find the Clock tower, ask if you need to."

"Aren't you coming?"

"No I can't, if he sees me he will do it earlier than expected. Go Bella your running out of time."

With that I ran off towards the clock tower trying to get to the love of my life before he does something stupid. I can't believe he is stupid enough to do this, not only trying to get himself killed but to also put his family in this much pain.

If I get to him in time, then I have to make sure he knew that we would never get back together. I have spent so much time feeling down because of Edward Cullen. I was in a zombie state for almost six months, I didn't eat, I didn't sleep, I never really spoke to anyone unless they spoke to me and asked me a direct question.

I am not willing to go back to the Bella that asked permission from him to speak to my own father. Thanks to Jacob I became the person I was always meant to be.

I was running when I came to a fountain that was stopping me from getting to him, but I ran through it. I looked up and saw him, he was there standing by the door barely visible but I was looking for him. He was taking his shirt off and taking steps forward. I started screaming.

"EDWARD! EDWARD!" He didn't look up but smiled. I got to him just in time; I jumped into his arms and was trying to move him backwards.

"Edward, we have to move. Come on they will see us if we don't move,"

"Heaven." He sniffed my neck and smiled some more. "If this is heaven or hell I don't care because I'm with you."

"Edward, I'm not dead, neither are you. Come on we have to move."

He looked down at me and actually looked around at his surroundings.

"If I'm not dead and neither are you, then what are you doing here?"

I looked at him like he was stupid for even asking this question. I guess I had to say what I wanted now.

"What the hell do you think I am doing here? I'm here saving your ass for a change. God Edward how stupid can you actually be to go and try and get yourself killed because you thought I was dead. Jeeze you're the one that left you don't get to feel like that."

"Bella I left to protect you. My world is not for you." I cut him off I was not going to listen to this stupid crap anymore.

"NO! Edward you left for you. This saving me crap has to stop. You know that I cannot know about your secret and stay human. You should not have left me, not only that but what about Victoria? Did she factor into your plans at all? Come on Edward you are suppose to be the smart one here and you left a human unprotected with a sadistic vampire running around for my blood."

"Bella I never knew I was leaving you will all this. I'm sorry I really am."

"Just, not sorry enough to come back to me though right? If Rosalie never told you that she thought I was dead, I wouldn't even be seeing you now would I?"

"I do love you, but my world is not for a human."

"No you don't because if you did you would want to turn me to keep me around for eternity. Don't lie to me Edward; I know we are not mates like you thought we were. It's okay, I was a mess after you left for a very long time but now that I'm here with you, I know I can move on without you and I know I can survive not being with you. But we both know that I am not leaving Volterra a human or at all. This is your chance to redeem yourself. "

"I don't know what you want from me; I can't turn you it will go against everything that I have ever believed in."

"So you would let strangers turn someone that your proclaim to love? You would let them introduce me into this life knowing that I would not be able to conform to your way of living this life?"

"They would never make you feed on humans if that was not your choice."

"Really? Because you had me believe that they were the monsters of your world. Edward you don't have a choice about my humanity anymore but I would like you or someone from your family to change me. I would not survive my first year as a newborn knowing that I would have to hunt humans. Because my ex-boyfriend was too much of a pansy ass mother fucker to help me out."

Our conversation was cut off by Edward pushing me behind him and growling in the other direction.

"Your services are not needed here gentlemen." Edward said.

"Edward, Aro wishes to see you and bring the girl."

"NO thank you Felix, Bella can stay here."

"I said bring the girl."

I looked to Edward who looked like he was going to answer when I moved myself out from behind him. I walked up to the guy he named Felix.

"Hey I'm Bella, You're Felix?"

He looked at me, smiled and grabbed my hand; he slowly raised it to his mouth and placed a kiss to my knuckles.

"Yes, mia cara I am Felix."

"It is nice to meet you. I believe Aro is waiting. Shall we go?"

"Of course beautiful follow me."

With that Felix started making his way to Aro with me following him.

"Bella you cannot be serious get back here?"Edward ordered.

"Edward shut the fuck up and follow along you and I both know we have to."

He then followed along trying to hold my hand but I wouldn't have any of it. How can he think that after six months of him being absent from my life I would let him back into it so easily. I don't think so, besides there wasn't anything between us anymore. Jacob had helped me see that.

Edward was not my one and only nor was he the love of my life anymore.

We came to two big double doors, they were beautiful. I spent so much time looking at them that I didn't hear Felix trying to talk to me, until he touched my shoulder which earned a growl from Edward. I looked up to him with a smile on my face.

He was smiling back.

"Are you ready to meet the kings of the vampire world Bella?"

"I don't think I will ever be ready but let's do this."

He smiled even bigger nodded his head and opened the doors. All eyes turned to me I was so focused on looking in front of me that I didn't notice Edward walk up to me and grab my hand, until I heard a growl come from one of the thrones.

I looked down to my hand a yanked it out of his hold, then looked up to the kings. I knew Aro was in the middle and Marcus to the right, which left Caius. I turned to look at him and it was like the whole world had stopped and there was only me and him.

There was no one else in this room but us to. He looked into my eyes and it was like he was looking into my soul, I just couldn't bring myself to look away from him.

His eyes were the stark contrast to Edward's gorgeous golden eyes, these were brilliant crimson eyes that should have scared me but seemed to relax me. I just kept staring into his eyes, and he kept staring into mine.

I felt myself being pulled towards him, I couldn't control my body it was like my heart and soul knew who he was and what he was my body just hadn't caught up yet.

I got close to him, I was almost there only to be pulled away by Edward grabbing my arm and pulling back against him, but I didn't look away from Caius. I kept looking into those eyes and they kept looking back at me, then he spoke and that sent shivers down my spine.

"I suggest you give me my mate back little boy before I lose my patience."

MATE? Did he just call me his mate? Looking into his eyes I knew it was true.

"She is not yours she is mine" Growled Edward.

With that I replied.

"EDWARD?"

I got his attention pretty quick with that, He looked at me and smiled.

"Yes love?" To that Caius growled.

"I am not nor will I ever be again yours. You walked away from that right when you left me alone in the damn woods. Now take your damn hand off my arm."

He looked shocked and slowly let me go. I walked away from him and walked to Caius who was waiting for me with arms wide open. I stepped into his arms and he wrapped them tightly around me. I guess it was a surprise to a lot of them since I heard several gasps.

Aro then stepped forward.

"Young one, it seems that no crime has been made and Bella has finally found what she has been looking for, now it's time for you to leave and join your family."

"I'm not leaving Bella here with you monsters."

"Edward that is not your choice it is mine. Now Aro has asked you to leave and I wish you to go. I am where I'm supposed to be, I no longer what you in my life. "

He looked up at me with so much pain in his eyes but I was unwilling to even feel guilty for him, he made his bed now he needs to lie in it.

I just looked away and paid my attention to Caius, who at this time was nuzzling my neck.

I saw Edward give me one more parting look then left. This is the start of the beginning of my new life. I can feel that I am going to be so happy here. This is not an end but a beginning.


	2. Becoming My Universe

Chapter 2

**Caius POV**

We were sitting in the throne room waiting for Felix and Demetri to bring the Cullen boy back to us so we could tell him that we would not put up with him trying to force our hand into killing him. How stupid of him to think that. _Us killing him for a human._ He walked into this throne room three days ago asking us to kill him because he believes that his mate is dead.

Aro touched his hand to find out about his story and the connection to the human. Once he was done he told Cullen to leave us and let us talk. Aro told us what he had seen in the Cullen's boy head.

"Young Edward believes his mate is human; he has told her about our world but tried to leave her to keep her save. But the stupid boy is foolish if this Isabella was his mate then he would not be able to leave her it would hurt both of them. And he would not be here asking us to kill him because he would be slowly dying due to her not being near him." Said Aro

We have had history with this, when Marcus thought his mate was Dydime. She was killed but Marcus was fine after a year of her being gone. So we knew she could not have been his mate. He later found his true mate in Athena and knew instantly that she was his forever.

I swear the Cullen's know nothing of being Vampires they abstain from the normal way of life and that means they will never be true Vampires, well except for Major Jasper Whitlock who I believe will not stand up and face them and tell them the truth.

I was bought out of my thoughts by the doors opening; I looked over to them to see Demetri walk in followed by Felix who had his hand on a females shoulder. I looked at this female human; she had long brown hair with red highlights in it. She looked beautiful for a human. She looked around the room and her eyes landed on me. We caught each other's eyes and just stared. It's like I could not look away, she had captivated me as soon as she had walked in. He beautiful brown orbs just stared into my eyes and it was like she could see into my soul.

I knew in that moment that she was mine and nobody else's. No one could take her away from me, not even the stupid Cullen boy who was now growling at me.

Isabella took at step forward to come to me like I was calling to her soul, she continued on her way to me when Cullen took hold of her arm and tried to pull her behind him. That was when I stepped off my throne and growled at him. But I kept my eyes only on her.

"I suggest you give me my mate back little boy before I lose my patience."

He growled at me and it sounded so pathetic. "She is not yours she is mine."

I was about to speak when my beautiful little mate spoke up for me.

"EDWARD!?"

She got his attention pretty quick and he looked down at her and smiled.

"Yes love?" I growled at that. How dare he call her that?

"I am not nor will I ever be again yours. You walked away from that right when you left me alone in the damn woods. Now take your damn hand off my arm."

Well my little mate is a spitfire, a hell cat, a kitten with claws and I believe she is perfect for me. I can just picture the possibilities between us.

He looked shocked that she had actually spoken to him that way and let her arm go. She then walked over to me, where I had my arms open waiting for her. I wrapped my arms so tight around her but not tight enough to hurt her. I heard a lot of gasps from the guard in the room. Yeah it was kind of a shock to see me acting this way. Not just because she is a female but because she is also a human.

Normally I would only eat humans but now fate had handed me a human mate.

Aro stepped forward to speak to the pathetic little boy who was still standing there looking at my mate with desperation and hurt in his eyes. My mate didn't seem to care though.

"Young one, it seems that no crime has been made and Bella has finally found what she has been looking for, now it's time for you to leave and join your family."

He just continued to stare at Isabella, who seemed to be getting uncomfortable under his gaze so I nuzzled her neck with my nose and that seemed to ease some tension.

"I'm not leaving Bella here with you monsters."

Was he for real? Calling us monsters? When he left this beautiful creature the way he did. He is the true monster not us.

Before anyone could say a word Isabella beat us all to it. But what she said made me proud that I am her mate.

"Edward that is not your choice it is mine. Now Aro has asked you to leave and I wish you to go. I am where I'm supposed to be, I no longer want you in my life. "

He looked up at her with so much hurt in his eyes that I wanted to smack him. How dare he make my mate feel any sympathy for him? Did he show her any when he was leaving her in them damn woods?

She looked away from him and let me continue to nuzzle her neck. I saw him give her one finale stare then walk out of the throne room.

This was it, this is finally my time. My time to be happy with my mate.

I looked down at her and put my hand under her chin to pull her face up to look at me.

"Isabella, Are you okay?"

She looked into my eyes with the softest smile on her lips.

"Yes I am. For once I believe I am actually going to be happy,"

"I am glad to hear it beautiful."

"Thank you, Caius."

"For what?"

"For wanting me."

"How could I not want you? You are beautiful and the best thing to ever happen to me."

"I was thinking the same thing about you."

I smiled at her and pulled her lips to meet mine in a searing hot kiss. This kiss told each other exactly what words could not say. I was telling her that she would always be wanted and she was telling me that she loved me already. And for a human that was outstanding.

We pulled away from each other but continued to stare into each other's eyes. We were sadly and rudely interrupted by Aro and Marcus laughing. I didn't much pay attention but Isabella did.

"And what are you two laughing at?"

I was surprised most people Vampire or not did not speak to Aro or Marcus this way but she had come into out lives and fit into it so beautifully, it was like a puzzle piece sliding into place.

Aro answered her,

"Well my dear we are laughing at Caius. You see he has always teased me and Marcus for the way we have acted with our mates in his own words he believes we have been Whipped."

She looked at me with a smile on her face.

"Is that so?"

"Of course not my love, Aro is being silly and teasing you."

"Oh really? You see Caius I do not believe you. I believe Aro has been speaking truth but I don't care either way. Their relationship is their own business where as ours is our business. Nobody will have a say in anything we do."

"Of course my love,"

"You see Caius? This is how you act with your mate. They become the centre of your universe. Nobody will ever compare to them."

"I believe you are right Aro. And I am grateful that I have found Isabella."

"As I am glad that I have found you Caius, My little monster"

"Oh Isabella I can assure you there is nothing little about me."

With that I smirked at her and saw her beautiful little blush spread across her cheeks.

We started laughing at her when she yawned.

"Isabella you must be tired my sweet. How about I show you to our room?"

"That would be wonderful Caius thank you. I feel like I haven't slept in days."

"This way my dear. Brothers I bid you goodnight."

"Goodnight Aro, Marcus." She said as she went over to them and kissed them on their cheeks then came over to me and grabbed my hand. I took her hand and pulled her along with me.

"Caius you know it will be a lot faster if you carry me."

I smiled at her.

"If that is what you wish my dear?"

"Please I am so tired I just want to get to bed."

I grabbed her into my arms and ran with her to my room. I placed her on the bed and gave her one of my shirts to change into. I turned around and she told me she was ready. I turned back and loved the fact that she was in my shirt.

"Caius will you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course I will my princess."

I went over to the bed and pulled her into my arms and she rested her head onto my chest. She was asleep within minutes.


	3. Loving Her

**Chapter 3**

**Bella's POV**

I was woken up by Caius running his hand through my hair and nuzzling my neck. I opened my eyes and saw him just staring at me, I smiled softly at him.

"Good Morning Mia Cara."

"Morning Caius." I replied.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I did thank you"

I leaned in close to his lips and softly placed a kiss there. As I went to pull away he pulled me in closer and continued kissing me with so much passion it made my toes curl.

"Isabella you are so beautiful." He whispered softly against my lips.

I smiled against his lips; we continued kissing until we were interrupted by my stomach growling which in turn made Caius laugh. I looked up into his eyes and saw the amusement there.

"I think it is time to feed the human." He said.

"I think you might be right. I feel like I haven't eaten in months and that now I could actually eat a horse not that I want to of course."

"Of course my love. Although I must ask you something."

"Shoot."

"When Cullen came here to ask us to kill him, Aro looked into his mind and saw you, but you were a lot different. You had a little more weight and you weren't so tired. Why is that?"

Well that was a question that I was not expecting. But how to answer? I looked into his eyes and saw that he really did want to know the truth. I had to think though before I answered this. I wanted to be honest but I didn't want to seem like a pathetic human to this amazing god in front of me.

"When Edward left me in the woods, he told me he didn't love me anymore and that I was not good enough for him. He played on all my insecurities, everything I knew to be true. He not only broke my heart that day but my soul as well. He left me there and I tried to follow even though I knew I couldn't catch him even if I tried.

I fell a lot and the last time I fell I just laid there in the wet grass, wallowing in my own grief. A friend found me twenty four hours later. By this time I was practically dead. He took me home and they called a doctor who said I had hypothermia and needed medication to help me. Three weeks later and I was no longer ill but I still felt dead inside.

All I did was sit in my room and stare out of the window. It was thanks to my friend Jacob Black that I got better. He brought me out of the darkness and showed me the light. He was my sunshine on a cloudy day. But he fell in love with me and I couldn't reciprocate his feelings. He said he was okay with that, until we went to the cinema with a few friends. He got really mad and left early.

I didn't hear or see him after that for about a month. By this time I felt so alone that there was a hole inside my chest and I would constantly hold myself together to stop from falling apart. I had, had enough of not knowing so I finally got the courage to go and see Jacob. I knocked on his door and his dad told me he was asleep, but I couldn't wait to see him. I needed to know what I had done wrong. So I went into his room and he was asleep. I woke him up which made him mad, until he saw it was me then he looked shocked."

_"Bella? What are you doing here? You can't be here." He asked. _

_"Jake, I am your friend. Where the hell have you been for the past month?" I yelled._

_"Bella we can't do this now." He said trying to not show more anger than what he was. _

_"Why not? Where you just waiting to heal me so you yourself could break me?" He didn't say anything after that and just looked at me but I knew he was mad, because he started shaking. Then the next thing I knew he had turned into a huge russet color wolf, he was so big. _

"He caught me in the stomach with his paw and the pain I felt was something I've never experience before. I screamed and his dad Billy came into the room and saw what had happened. He was shouting at Jake to calm down and look at what he had done. Jake looked at me in his wolf form and then he was him again you know the boy him. He got on the floor beside me."

_"Bella, I'm sorry please talk to me, come on stay with me" _

_"Jake I'm sorry I know I don't feel the same but I do love you as a brother." _

_"Hey I know Bells you don't need to explain its okay." With that three others ran into the room, Sam, Jared and Paul. They took one look at me and Sam seemed to jump into action, he came over to me and bent down. _

_"Bella Its Sam, I'm going to pick you up so I can get you to the hospital. It's going to hurt okay." I couldn't answer so I just nodded. It took about a month after that for me to heal and get better." _

Once I finished I took a look at him and waited for his response to my story, I even forgot that I was hungry. The look on his face was of anger, his eyes were black. I knew he wouldn't hurt me and that anger I saw wasn't towards me.

I just put my hand on his cheek and let him feel my warmth to help him to calm down.

**Caius's POV**

She told me her story and I couldn't believe what that stupid foolish boy did to her and I'm not talking about the Cullen boy. Although he was a stupid fool for leaving a human alone in the woods after telling her our secret. What a complete ass.

I wonder if she had a scar from this wolf. I was so angry at that wolf how dare he hurt her and phase in front of her. I knew my eyes would be black because of my anger but she looked into them anyway, she placed her hand on my cheek and let me feel her warmth to help me calm down.

I took her hand into mine and placed in on the place where my heart used to beat.

"My beauty you have been through much more than a human should have been put through from the supernatural world. You have come out so much stronger. But I promise you something I would never hurt you, you are now my life. Bella do you have any scars from this wolf?"

One look at her face and I got my answer, she looked at me and looked down.

"Caius I don't know whether I should show you. I'm scared, these scars are not pretty and I have not showed them to anyone."

"Bella you don't have to be scared to show me anything about yourself. I will love you no matter what. "

She looked into my eyes and I knew she was looking for the confirmation she needed to feel comfortable with me. So I just held her gaze. I knew she had what she was looking for because she reached down to her top and started to unbutton it.

I just held her gaze I didn't want to look away until she was ready for me to do so.

She took her top of took a deep breath then nodded at me to look.

What I saw had the beast inside me roaring to get revenge for my mate.

The scar started at the bottom of her breast and went down to her hip, but it wasn't in a straight line it was curvy and there were about three of them. I knew she was feeling self-conscious of this so I moved her to lay back and placed my lips to her scars. I kissed all over her stomach, her breasts and all over her scars. I knew this was okay because her breathing had picked up.

I moved back up to her face and placed my lips softly against hers, and then I placed my forehead onto hers.

"Mia cara you are absolutely beautiful and there is nothing what so ever to hide. Every part of you is a symbol of how special you are and what you have survived through. I also have scars my love and they are far more violent than yours. At least yours are a badge of bravery. Mine are not something I like to talk about or brag about as they make me ashamed of what I once was."

She took my face into her hands and kissed me.

"Caius there is nothing you can tell me that will scare me away from you. Please I want to know you inside out. I want to know everything about you, but I will wait until you are ready to tell me."

I had to tell her, she is my mate and there is this side of us male vampires that is run 100% on instinct. I have to tell her everything about me like she has to tell me everything about her.

"Okay, the wolves you spoke of her are not real werewolves. They are what you know as shape shifters. They can change into any form but they have chosen the wolf. There is more in the world besides vampires and shape shifters. There are actually real werewolves in this world that can be hurt by the silver bullet. I have spent much of my existence working to make them extinct due to them being what they are. They killed my baby sister when I was a boy, then killed my human wife and children in front of my eyes. I not only killed them but I tortured them to. But I didn't come out of it without scars of my own."

"Caius you are a soul that had to fight for what you thought was right. I will not hold that against you. You are a special man with a great heart. And I can't believe after just one day of me knowing you I have fallen so fast and hard in love with you that I can't imagine my life without you. You are everything to me."

"Isabella since you walked into the throne room yesterday I knew you were mine and nobody could take you away from me. I promise to never hurt you. I love you with everything I have."

I saw the tear running down her face and wiped it away gently with my thumb. I then placed my lips against hers. But once again we were interrupted by her stomach growling. I knew she was hungry and that I should take her down to the kitchen to eat. I wonder when she will want to be changed.

"Bella as much as I want to continue this with you I know you are hungry and need to eat. So let's go down to the kitchens to grab you some food. "

"Thank my sweet I think that is a great idea. Then we can come back and continue where we left off."

She wiggled her eyebrows at me suggestively and I couldn't help laughing with her.

"Of course my love, of course there is nothing I want more then to have you all to myself."

She blushed at me and smiled softly standing up. She grabbed my hand and I let her pull me off the bed and along with her. On the way I heard Aro speaking to me but I knew Bella wouldn't be able to hear him.

"Brother when she has finished her meals please bring her to our office me and Marcus would love to get to know her better."

I spoke under my breath so Bella wouldn't be able to hear.

"Of course brother."

"Bella, Aro would like for me to take you to his office so he and Marcus can get to know you, after all you are going to be their sister."

"You know I didn't even think about that. But I guess you're right. It's weird you know, I have always been an only child but now I have you and all of the Volturi guard and it's amazing."

"I am glad you are happy my love."

We got to the kitchen and Gianna who was our human receptionist was already there. She looked up as we entered and bowed respectfully to me.

"Master Caius." She greeted.

"Gianna this is my mate Isabella Swan. Please help her get some food and then bring her to our office."

"Of course Master. It is a pleasure to meet you Mistress Isabella."

Bella looked at me with confusion on her face. I raised my eyebrow in question. She whispered the question to me.

"Why did she call me mistress?"

"My love you are mated to me a king you are now the Queen of Voltera."

"Really?"

"Yes Really. Now I must go but Gianna will bring you to me when you have finished."

"Okay."

I leaned down and kissed her then walked away.

I got to the office and found both of my brothers there waiting for me. I walked in and sat down.

"Ah Caius it is such a treat to see you so happy my brother."

"Thank you Aro it is nice to be happy."

"So we have something to talk to you about before Isabella comes here."

"Okay brother what is it."

He looked over to Marcus then back to me with a look that I didn't recognize on his face. Fear. Of what I don't know.

"Brother what is it?"

"We have to talk about the Cullen's."

And there went my good mood for the day. I just didn't want to deal with the Cullen's right now, not knowing what I do, and the way that vile Cullen boy left my mate.

But I would have to listen to this and I would have to tell Isabella because there is no way on this earth I am keeping anything from her. I nodded to Aro to continue talking.


	4. FALLING DEEPER

Previously On New Love In Voltera

He looked over to Marcus then back to me with a look that I didn't recognize on his face. Fear. Of what I don't know.

"Brother what is it?"

"We have to talk about the Cullen's."

And there went my good mood for the day. I just didn't want to deal with the Cullen's right now, not knowing what I do, and the way that vile Cullen boy left my mate.

But I would have to listen to this and I would have to tell Isabella because there is no way on this earth I am keeping anything from her. I nodded to Aro to continue talking.

**Chapter 4,**

**Caius's POV,**

I nodded to Aro to carry on with what he was saying about the damn Cullens, who are really starting to piss me off.

"Well brother it seems young Edward, failed to tell the others exactly what happened here yesterday, now they are planning to come here and attempt to rescue Bella. It seems Carlisle believes that we have kidnapped her. They don't believe me when I told them it was her choice and that she had mated to you."

Really? The stupid Cullens were heading for death.

"Is he really that stupid Aro? Does he not realize that they will find out the truth once they are here? How foolish can they be. They are grating on my last nerve. I am really regretting not killing him."

"That may be. But what do we do?"

"Well I can't make this decision on my own, I am going to discuss this with Bella. She has a choice in this too."

"Of course brother whatever you need to do then do it. We will support you in anything you do."

"Thank you brother. I will go now and speak to her then we will come when a decision has been made,"

"Okay we will be here."

I left his office to go find Bella. She needs to know about this I will not keep anything from her when it concerns her. I found her in the kitchen, eating something that smelt like rotten meat to me.

"Well sweetheart I have to say that does not smell appetizing at all."

She jumped and grabbed her chest breathing rather deeply.

"Caius you scared the shit out of me, don't creep up on me like that."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you at all. When you are finished we need to talk its about that foolish ex boyfriend of yours."

She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"What has the idiot done now?"

"Well it seems that he has gone home and told the Cullens that we have kidnapped you. Instead of you wanting to stay. So now they are on there way here to stage a rescue for you"

I could tell she was angry by her eyes it seems that they go black when she is mad. She seemed to be shaking as well.

"THAT FOOLISH LITTLE BOY. HOW DARE HE. DOES HE WANT TO RUIN MY HAPPINESS ALL THE DAMN TIME."

"My sweet as much as I love the feisty you, please calm down we need to discuss what you wish to do about this. Normally me, Aro and Marcus would deal with these issues but we all thought we should give you a choice since this concerns you as well."

I could tell she was thinking about what her options were and how she would proceed from here.

"How long until they are here?"

"Well probably about a week. Why?"

"I know what I want and how I want to proceed from here."

"Okay and how is that?"

"I want you to change me tonight."

Well I was not expecting that. Although I have thought about changing her since I met her. I never thought she would come out and ask for it herself. It seems my mate would keep surprising me and showing me that she is perfect for me.

"Is that something you want? And I don't just mean because you have this hanging over your head?"

"Caius do you even need to ask? I love you with all that I have, I know its rather fast and we have only known each other two days but I do know you are where my future is. I want nothing more then to spend forever with you, If you will have me of course?"

I looked into her eyes and saw the truth of what she was saying. She wants me forever, she feels the same way about me as I do about her. I can't believe I thought mating was stupid, but now I know that mating is as much a miracle as her being here in front of me.

"Of course I want you forever my love. How could I not? You are beautiful, sexy, kind and amazing you have a sense of vulnerability about you but I can see there is strength in your eyes. I want you for the rest of time and more. I love you with every fibre in my being. You are the best thing to come into my life since I was made a Vampire."

I smelt the tears before I saw them, they were just running down her face. But I knew they were happy tears I could see the small smile on her face. I knew that she wanted to hear how I felt and how series I was about her.

"Caius that is the most amazing thing anyone has ever said to me. You have made me very happy just hearing those words thank you. Yes I want you to change me tonight, once you have taken what Edward never could."

"And what is that?"

"My virginity. It has been a special thing to keep, it means more then just sex to me, But with you I know it would be more then sex it would be us making love. Showing each other just what we feel."

"My love it would make me the happiest man alive today. If you are sure this is what you want?"

"I want nothing more. Now lets not discuss this anymore the decision is made we now have to go tell your brothers what is going to happen and what I want them to do about Edward. I'm starting to think that maybe Carlisle changed him to young he will forever be seventeen, and we all know boys mature a lot slower then women do of course"

With that she giggled. I couldn't help but laughing with her.

"Shall we go then? The quicker we go the quicker we get our time together"

"Of course lets go."

I grabbed her hand and lead her to Aro's office. I knew both of my brothers were still in there cause I could hear them discussing something. We entered the office and I sat down on my normal chair and pulled Bella into my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and nodded my head to her to talk.

"Caius told me about what Edward did. I know what I want but before I tell you I should probably tell you that there are shapeshifters in Forks and there will more then likely help the Cullen's to try and get me back. But I am not going back I am happy here this is my home. I want to be changed tonight by Caius. And if I'm not done with my transformation by the time they get here then please put all of them in the cells to wait for me."

"Well Bella I must say I was not expecting that from you on this matter. But you are Caius's mate and that makes you the Queen of Volterra, so on that note we will listen and do as you wish."

"Thank you Aro. I do have a score to settle with them of course so I am not going to be nice about this, They left me when I needed them the most and not only that but I was human and knew about your world. If you were to find out and kill me then it would of been there fault."

"My love we would not of killed you because I still would of known that you are meant for me. No harm will come to you."

"I know."

She hugged me close to her while trying to listen to what Aro was saying, but I could feel in her body that she was tired, and that was confirmed when she yawned. I thought it would be best for her to grab some sleep now before we settle for the night,

"My love why don't you go and rest you need some sleep before tonight because believe me you are going to need it."

"Thank you."

She kissed me then left. I had to discuss something with my brothers away from her.

"Brothers, she is a virgin which means she is going to bleed tonight I need to know that we will not be attacked. Because I will not be able to watch over her and handle an attack at the same time."

"Brother do not fear, you will have protection until her heart stops beating"

"Thank you."

I left after that to go to my bedroom to lay with my mate. She should enjoy her last sleep because after this she will not be able to.

I found her snoring laying on the bed, so I laid next to her and pulled her to my chest. I nuzzled her neck a little then lightly placed a kiss to her forehead then snuggled down, just pretended to sleep.

I love this beautiful girl with my whole heart and I would do anything I could to protect her with everything I have. She is precious to me. I cant believe how happy she has made me in the two days I have known her.


	5. THE START OF FOREVER

**Chapter 5,**

**Caius's POV,**

Bella was still sleeping peacefully next to me, I couldnt help but to think of our previous conversation. She wants me to change her tonight, and she wants to give me her virginity before she becomes one of us. This is a gift, she is a gift she is mine untouched but loved by me.

I wanted tonight to be special for her since it would be her first time and our first time together. I called to Felix, one of the gurads I trusted most in this place. I would get him to watch her for me while I got things sorted for us.

"Felix"

He came through the door with a smile on his face.

"Yes Master Caius?"

"Watch Isabella for me I have a few things I need to take care of. Nobody but me comes in this room do you understand?"

"Yes Master." He bowed his head to me then walked back out the door to stand guard.

I kissed her lightly on the forehead, got up and walked out of the door. I walked into the kitchen to find Gianna in there already which is what I wanted.

"Master."

"Gianna I would like you to cook me a nice meal for Mistress Isabella. Something nice and romantic. I want it done within the hour."

"Yes Master I can start now."

"Good. Call me whens it done."

I walked out of the kitchen and to the throne room where I knew I would find brothers. I wanted to talk to them about giving Bella the Volturi crest before her change because chances are she could be a really out of control newborn and also not remember alot of her human life.

I walked into throne room and saw my brothers sitting to the side of the room, reading. Again always reading. I truly believed between the both of them that they had read everything ever writen.

"Brothers I have something to discuss with you. Could I have five minutes of time please?"

They both looked at each other, then back to me with soft smiles on there faces, Marcus was the first to speak.

"Of course brother but where is that beautiful little vixon of a mate?"

"She is sleeping why?"

"Well as I was just saying to Aro I have once again looked over her bonds to us all here and figured them out. Would you like to hear?"

Interesting, I wonder what her bonds are.

"Indeed brother fill me in then I will discuss what I have to say."

"Okay. Her bond to you is wonderful to look at, there has never been a more powerful mating bond then yours to Isabella and hers to you. It is the strongest I have ever seen. You will be feed off of each other, your bond will grow more once she has been changed because not only will you be soul mates but you will be bonded soul mates a very powerful bond indeed. Her bond to Aro is that of a brother he will always do what keeps her happy. He will not be able to do anything that upsets the young one. But she will know this because she holds great power over him already.

Her bond to me is that of a daughter, she is for all intents my daughter and I already love her as such, Since I lost Didyme I have never felt so alive as I do when I think of Isabella. Felix will not only be her personal guard through his choice but also a great brother and protecter. Demetri will also be her brother. And protect her with everything he is. Alec and Jane will become like children to you both. They will call you father and mother. Heidi will be one of her best friends and that bond can never be broken by anyone.

Now her bonds to the Cullens are still there but they are braking with every minute she spends here with us and realizes that we are not the monsters they made us out to be. Although the one bond she will keep from the Cullens will be from the old war vet who fought in the wars, Jasper Hale or Whitlock once Isabella heals him enough to realize he can be who he once was with out all the killing he did."

Okay so that was alot to take it. But her bond to me was already amazing, I knew when she looked at me that she loved me I could feel it and see it.

"Okay well interesting indeed. I wish to discuss with you giving Isabella her Voltrui crest tonight before her change."

I could see them thinking it over in there heads. Aro was the firts to answer this time.

"Of course brother. She is already our family. Tell her when she wakes,"

"I will. Well thats all I needed. Im going to go and finishing setting up my preparations for tonight."

I walked out of the throne deep in thought. I wanted tonight to be just perfect for her. I knew for a young female that losing there virginity is not something to be taken lightly. I also knew that it would hurt her the first time and that she may not have an orgasm. But I would make this special for her. I would make her remember as much as she can while going through her change.

My chest burned at the thought of me putting my mate through pain but there was nothing to be done with that right now. It had to be done. The change had to be done not only because it was the law but also for her safety nobody would dare hurt my mate but accidents do happen. And I'll be damned before I let anyone hurt my mate if I could prevent.

The stupid foolish Cullen boy thought she was his mate, if she was he wouldnt of left her human that much is true. It is killing me right now not to be able to take her and mark her with my mark and put my venom into her system so all knew she was truly mine.

But I had to do this slowly. I wanted this night to be the best of her life. I got back to my room nodded at Felix a signal for him to leave. I got into the room and she was still sleeping. I went over to her placed a soft kiss to her forehead then went over to my dresser opened the first drawer and pulled out the ring that my mother had once given to me.

It was nothing extrvagent, it was simple. A silver band with one stone in the middle. A Ruby. I knew Bella would love it. I put that into my pocket and went back over to the bed. I layed back down and continued to stroke her hair.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Gianna calling to me from the kitchens.

"Master Caius, Mistress Isabella's food is ready on the table for you."

I placed a kiss to Bellas lips, I went to pull away when she pulled me closer to her responding to me. This kiss was passionate and full of love. I ran my tongue across her lower lips asking for entrance only to be granted it. My tongue plunged deep into her mouth with a soft moan from her. This was heating up and I knew I would have to stop this now because I couldnt be sure that I wouldnt take her now.

I pulled back slowly placing one more soft kiss to her lips then looked into her eyes.

"Beautiful. Did you sleep well?"

She graced me with a soft smile.

"I did thank you."

"Good. Now come with me, I have you some food prepared then I have a few things to discuss with you before our night can begin."

She nodded her head and held her arms out to me, so I pulled her from the bed and placed her onto my back, then we were in the kitchen. I placed her down on the table and watched while she ate.

Once she was finished I grabbed the plate and took her hand.

"Will you honor me with a walk around the gardens sweetheart?"

"I will my little monster."

"Now I've told you before my love there is nothing little about me."

She giggled softly at me.

"You know I have no prove of that."

"Hmmm. Maybe I can prove myself later tonight,"

"I think we will have to see."

I smiled softly at her. We were at the gardens now and I was leading towards the lake in the middle. I sat us down and waited for her to catch up.

"Caius this is beautiful."

I looked at her sat next to with a smile on her face and her eyes so wide with wonder I couldnt help but to put my hand to her cheek and take pleaseure in the warmth she so freely offered to me.

"Oh my love there is nothing more beautiful then you in this moment."

She blushed a beautiful shade of red but smiled at me. I decided to get things out of the way.

"Isabella I would like to give you a special gift,"

I gave her the box that held the Voltrui Necklace and waited for her to open it.

"Caius this is beautiful."

"That my love is the Volturi crest, It is needed of course for the new Queen to the vampire world."

She looked at me shocked for a moment before realzation came to her eyes.

"I didnt think about me being Queen."

"You are my mate it is your rightful place. I know you will do wonders for us."

"Thank you."

I left her to her thoughts for a moment while I gathered mine enough to ask her to marry me.

I knew what I wanted to say but I wasnt sure wheather she would say yes or not.

"Caius?"

I looked at her and smiled.

"Yes my love?"

"I love you."

It was so wonderful to hear her say that to me right now its what I needed to boast my confidence for me to ask her this question.

"I love you Mia Cara. You are beautiful in every way possible."

I took the ring from my pocket and got on one knee in front of her and took her hand.

"Isabella I have known you for a short time, but in that time I know you are the one for me. There is no other in this world I want to spend the rest of forever with. My love you have bought joy to my heart and peace to my mind. I spent so long in the darkness of my mind, being someone so angry that people were so fearful of that they wouldnt stay in the same room as me. But you stepped into the throne room, with grace and confidence, You looked into my eyes and I knew in that moment that we would be together. I love you more then anyone or anything in this world. I promise to love you for the rest of time. Please do me the wonderful honor in becoming my wife, my love, my heart, my soul and my mate? Isabella Marie Swan will you marry me?"

I saw the tears in her eyes but I knew they were happy tears because she was smiling.

"Caius I want nothing more then to marry you. Yes I will marry you. I will become your heart, your soul, your love, your wife, your mate and your Queen for the rest of time."

She has just made me the happiest man alive. I put the ring onto her finger and kissed her lips so softly.

"Bella do you realize how happy you have made me?"

She looked into my eyes and I knew that I had nothing to fear we would always be one.

"We can start our forever now my love."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her into a standing position, then I pulled her into my arms carrying her bridal style to our room. I opened the door and saw that Rose petals had been spread across the room, with candles placed everywhere.

I placed her down and gently brought her to the bed. I kissed her lips then rested my forehead on hers.

"My love are you sure this is what you want?"

"Caius I have never been more sure of anything in my life. Make love to me, mark me then turn me. Make me yours forever."

I looked into her eyes and saw the truth in them, this would be a long night and long three days. But I couldnt wait to start my forever with the most beautiful person in the world. Tonight I would make love to her and change her. Then in three days she will wake to her new life and our wedding.

This is the first night of forever.


	6. MATING, MARKING NEW LIFE

**OKay this was a hard chapter for me to write because I wanted there first time to be perfect, and I wanted him to turn her in the right moment. I also wanted one of her gifts to present them selfs to Caius before she woke to her new life. This power she will only be able to use with those closest to her. Hope you like this chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 6,**

**Isabella's POV,**

Caius asked me to marry him, I couldnt believe it. It was the most amazing proposal anyone could give to anyone. I cant believe I said yes. Marriage was not on my list, until I met him.

We could start the rest of our forever tonight. Caius carried me to our bedroom, and placed me on the bed, he asked me if I was sure this is what I wanted. I told him that I couldnt be more sure of anything in my life.

His lips found mine and kissed me slowly as if wanting to savor that moment. Then, the tip of his tongue grazed my bottom lip beckoning my lips to part and I happily granted him access. He deepened our kiss and he moaned into my mouth. His pleasure only intensified mine. I had never felt anything like this.

With one quick movement, he lifted me off the bed and into his lap, removing my stop dress as he went. I ached to have his skin against mine so I ripped his shirt away and pressed my body to his. He must have loved the sensation as well because we moaned in unison. He then ripped my pants away removing my panties all at once.

He released my lips and peppered kisses down my neck and onto my chest. I wrapped my legs around his waist and felt his arousal against me. I rocked my hips back and forth to create the friction I so desperately needed. He growled into my ear.

"I'm going to make you mine tonight, Isabella we can start our forever. Say you want it."

"Caius, now."

He laughed slyly. "What was that, my dear?"

"NOW!" I growled and with one swift motion, I ripped his pants off.

He hissed in delight. He stood up and held me by my hips and pressed his lips to mine again. I felt my back hit the bedroom wall. He let me slip just a bit so his arousal was right at my opening. I wiggled in his arms, trying get him further inside me. He laughed into my neck. I grabbed his hair and pulled him where his face was only inches from mine.

"Stop playing, my king, and give your mate what I desire." I groaned as his hips rocked once more into mine.

"What do you desire, my queen. Name it, and it shall be yours."

I leaned in and ran my tongue from his jaw line and bit his ear. He groaned.

"I want you to claim me both inside and out. I want to feel your rock hard cock inside me, I want to wear your mark now and for eternity."

He growled fiercely. "As you wish."

We were instantly on my bed with his body pressed to mine.

"Beatuiful are you a virgin?." he whispered in my ear.

I couldnt say anything to him for the moment, what do you say to a man who had been having sex since before you were born? My blush told him everything.

"What of the Cullen boy?." he whispered, then kissed me gently.

"Caius my body is yours no one elses I knew deep down that I shouldnt give my virginity to anyone other then you."

"ma volpe femmina you are perfect."

He wrapped one arm around me and held me tightly against him. He slid his other hand lightly down my stomach to my inner thigh and parted my legs. My breath quickened when I felt him slide one finger inside my folds. He massaged my most sensitive spot slowly at first, but the more I moaned his name, the faster he would go.

The feeling of his pleasure was unbelievable, but what made it more erotic for me was that his eyes stayed locked on mine. It didn't take long before I felt the heat building inside my core. My moans became louder and my body shook beneath him. I was the one who broke our stare when threw my head back, closed my eyes tight, and arched my back against him as my ecstasy overwhelmed me.

"No, my love, open your eyes. I want to see how I make you feel." he said in a seductive tone.

With our eyes locked together, I rode out my high. When it was over and I had calmed, he kissed me passionately.

"Now, sweetheart, you are ready for me." he said with his super sexy smirk.

He wrapped my arms around his neck then gathered me into his arms again.

"I love you." he whispered in my ear.

He started slowly, pushing in a little, then pulling out. I knew for my first time that this would be painful. But I was not expecting it to be this painful. Not only was it painful but it was a forigen object. The intrusion was like nothing I have ever felt. At first I wanted to move away from him and never try it again. But if I thought him slowly pushing in was painful I was wrong. He thrust inside me causing my barrier to tear and me to scream in pain. I could smell the blood already, It smelt like salt and rust.

But I wouldnt let this bother me. I looked into his eyes and saw only lust. Caius stayed still for a moment so I could get used to him inside me. He then moved slowly, pushing in pulling out.

Caius laid his cheek against mine and told me how much he loved me as he continued to push past the pain.

With a few more thrusts it seemed that the pain was gone and the heat began building inside me again. I moaned from the feeling.

"Are you okay, Isabella? Is the pain gone?"

"Yes." I whispered then moaned again.

Caius smiled brightly. "Good, now let's have some fun!"

He unwound his arms from around me then raised. He looked at me and smiled then grabbed my hands from around his neck to pull them above my head and hold them there with one hand, while his other hand pinched and pulled at my nipples.

"You are beautiful, Isabella. _MY_ Isabella."

He growled in want, then kissed me feverously and continued his thrusts inside me.

There was no part of me where Caius' hands or mouth hadn't taken as his own. He seemed to memorize every inch of me.

Then, Caius shifted his body and pushed so deep inside me that I screamed in ecstasy. With each thrust he massaged a spot inside me that only he knew. Only he could stroke it causing my legs to shake. I felt my walls tighten around him and he moaned my name.

"Let go, my love Cum all over my cock and show me how much you love me. Let your body feel how much I love you." he said, laying his cheek against mine.

I could feel my release building inside me.

"I love you." Caius moaned then placed his finger between my folds again and stroked my most sensitive spot.

My back arched as my release sent shock waves through my body causing me to scream his name.

After I caught my breath, I grabbed Caius by his snowy hair and pulled him to my lips, allowing myself to deepen our kiss. He moaned and hissed, his own release approaching fast. I grinned mischievously and snaked my fingers down to my opening and massaged his arousal as he pushed himself inside me faster and harder. I squeezed him slightly and his moans were strangled by a loud hiss. As he rode out his own ecstasy, he looked at me and grinned.

"I am not finished with you yet my little vixion"

He took my breast inside his mouth and nibbled the tip roughly. Another wave of heat coursed through my body and I moaned loudly.

"That's it, Isabella. Show me how I make you feel."

I threw my head back and screamed his name, my release caused me to writhe beneath him. I wound my hands in the hair and moaned over and over his name and how much I loved him.

"My darlin are you ready to join me forever?"

"Caius I am yours already. Mark me, make me yours for all time."

He moved me to our bed and layed me down gently.

He leaned down to my neck kissing me on my pulse point, then running his tongue over it I heard him softly whisper "I'm sorry my love, please forgive me." Then he bit me. Thats when the burning started and I welcomed the darkness of my mind to hide from the pain.

**Caius's POV,**

I had just finished making love to my Isabella. I then bit her on the neck, wrists, anckles and lastly over her heart. She going to be by my side for the rest of time and I will make sure of it.

I didnt enjoy putting my mate in so much pain, but I knew it had to be done. When she told me she was a virgin and no man had ever been there I was over joyed I knew she was but I could actually believe it. Not many females in this era are actually virgins. Sex means nothing like it used to. She was mine in every sense of the word. And I enjoyed it. I knew for her first time I would have to be gently and take it slow. I was planing on doing it all in our bed but things happened and we did it up against the bedroom wall.

When I pushed through her barrier and smelt her blood I could feel a little bit of panic coming from her but didnt want to embarras her so just ignored it. There was no blood lust what so ever I knew there wouldnt be she is my mate.

Once I was done biting her I cleaned her wiping all the blood away and putting some comfortable clothing on her. In three days my mate would wake and we can spend the rest of time together happily.

I sat down on the bed next to her and gently stroked her cheek, running my thumb over her bottom lip.

"My beautiful Isabella this pain will go soon my love. You will wake to your new life with me."

I was talking to her telling her to remember me, some people going through the change can lose there memories I didnt want that for her. I was lost to my thoughts when I was inturrapted by Isabella talking in to me in my mind.

_"Caius my love, I forgive you. Please dont worry about me. There is no pain when you are next to me holding me."_

Isabella?

_"Yes?"_

How? I mean how can we talk in my head?

I heard her metal chuckle and that relaxed me a fraction.

_I think it is one of my powers or maybe my power. I cant be sure. But right now all I can do is talk to you. Maybe it is because we are soul mates, bonded soul mates._

Interesting theory my love. It would be worth speaking to Aro about once you have woken of course.

_Of course. Caius I am going to go into the darkness need to rest. Tired. Pain. Need. I love you._

The burning must of started to hurt. She needed to hide from the pain, I would let go.

Her coming to me like that was all I needed to relax myself. My beautiful mate would be awake soon and ready to rule the vampire world with me and my brothers.

This was all I could ask for in this life. Happiness with my mate. The guards and Aro knew to leave me alone while my mate was changing. Any busy that needed taking care of would have to wait. My Isabella needed to me.

Day one: She was quite, other then the occasional talking in my mind.

Day two: Still quite but I could feel the pain trickle onto me through our minds when we were talking.

It was half way through day two when the doors to my chamber burst open. I automaticaly launched myself in front of Isabella protecting her from view. I looked up to see who would dare to disturb me and Saw Felix my trusted guard.

"Felix? What is the meaning of this? If you value your life leave NOW!" I Roared at him.

I saw _feacr_ in his eyes but he did not leave.

"Im sorry master, But Master Aro sent me here. It seems Edward couldnt leave Isabella alone. He has come with the Cullens now. He is in the throne room as we speak demanding to see Mistress Bella and take her home with him."

"Really? Hmmmm. Tell Aro to lock them all in the dungoens we will deal with this tomorrow when Isabella is awake from her change."

"Yes Master Caius."

with that he left. Before I could do anything I heard Isabella in my head again.

_Is that foolish boy really that stupid?_

I chuckled at her.

Yes my love it seems he is. What would you like to do?

_Well I have it confirmed to me that I will be waking early from my transition. I will be awake in two hours. I say my mate that you take me hunting, then fuck me then we deal with the Cullens._

Thats why I love you. And what do you plan on doing with the Cullens?

_Hmmm? Is that the only reason? _

Of course not, there are many.

_I am going to punish the Cullens death would be to quick for them and so not worth my time. I am going to punish them in the worse way possible for them. I am going to make them hunt humans. Animal blood is banned from the diet. Then I am going to split them up. They will have no contact with each other for hmmmm 200 hunred years. And Alice the so called sear, I am going to make her wish she never hurt me. I am going to make her leave her mate. _

My love you are truely a beauty. But wouldnt that hurt Jasper aswell?

_No it would hurt Edward more once he realizes she is his true mate. Jasper will stay here and become my personal guard._

You are the devil and I love it. I love you Isabella Marie Volturi.

_I love you. Have...to go now._

And so it was set. Bella had her plan and she would execute once she was awake. And I couldnt wait for the fireworks to begin. my existence has been boring and now I have Isabella I would always be happy.


	7. FACING THE CULLENS

**Chapter 7,**

**Caius's POV,**

It has been three days or torture waiting for my beautiful Isabella to wake up, but she has been speaking to me in my mind when she can. She is going to be magnificant. She is already so powerful. Just being able to concentrate on something other then the burn is amazing, I wonder how many powers she is going to have. I was sitting on the side of the bed holding her hand waiting for her to open her eyes to her new life with me.

"My love what has you thinking so hard?"

I looked to Isabella to see her looking at me with a smile on her face, her beautiful crimson eyes looking at me with so much passion. I didnt even hear her heartbeat stop.

"My Isabella you are beautiful my dear."

She smiled at me, then lifted her hand to cup my check.

"You are more amazing then I thought you were my little monster."

"Mia Cara not that I'm not happy your awake but how did I not hear your heart stop?"

She giggled at that, then sat up.

"Well I can't be sure."

I nodded to her and pressed my lips to hers. She responded instantly. But before we could get carried away, Aro and Marcus were walking through the door. She looked up to them with a soft smile on her face.

"Aro, Marcus have you never heard of knocking before entering one's chambers?"

We looked at her shocked for a moment, Its not the first time that she has spoken out to my brothers and I have a feeling it wont be the last time.

Marcus took a step forward slowly, it was like he didnt want to scare her but something told me my Isabella wouldnt be like any other newborn anyone has come across.

"Little one, how are you feeling?"

She went over to Marcus alot faster then he was walking towards her and pulled him into a hug, she was smiling so much.

"Father I am feeling well thank you. I am so happy"

"Well that is good to hear. But aren't you thirsty?"

We all looked to her to see her reaction. And she looked to be amused at us.

"No father I am not, but do not panic, I am not thirsty because I have the power of control I will only feed when my eyes tell me I need to or when I want to. I will never feel bloodlust."

"That is a good power to have."

"Thats not the best part of it."

I went over to her and grabber her around the waist and pulled her into my chest. I didnt like being away from her for even a second. I leaned down and whispered in her ear, I knew she could feel my breath because I felt her shiver beneath me.

"And what is that best part Mia Cara?"

"I can project this power onto other newborn's. So they wont feel bloodlust if I dont want them to."

"That is wonderful"

I could see in Aro's mind that he was coming up with ways to use her powers to his advantage but if he thought I was going to let that happen he had another thing coming. She is my mate, my equal she will not be on the guard she will be a Queen, She will rule alongside us.

I looked to Aro who still looked to be thinking things he knew I would not like. So I growled at him, which had him jumping and looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I looked at him and knew he was asking me whether I was going to go against him. Any other time I wouldnt bother but this was my mate and she would not be used or abused by him because she has powers.

"Brother what ever you are thinking get it out of your head now."

"Caius even you must see the potential she has?"

"Yes brother and she will not be used in anyway. She is my mate, my equal therefore she will be Queen. She will not be part of your guard she will have a guard of her own to protect her."

"Of course brother how stupid of me."

Yeah he knew he was not winning this one against me, When it came to mates the law has nothing. The law is in place to make sure nobody goes against us, unless mates are involved then nothing can prevent them from being together and going against the law. It is impossible to stay away from your true mate, its painful and it can kill you. That is why if we use that as a punishment it is because there is no other option to use.

I felt Isabella grab my hand then place her other hand on my check, she turned my face so I was looking into her beautiful crimson eyes. She had a soft smile on her face, so I knew she was okay.

"My love Aro can not control me, I am more powerful then him. And beside's I know he would never do that to me, remember his bond to me? He see's me as his sister and he will do whatever he can to make me happy. He would never hurt me or make me unhappy. Do not worry my love, I will be by your side until the end of time."

I loved how she could always make me feel so calm with a few words. She is perfect for me. I grabbed her hand that was on my check and brought it to my lips to place a soft kiss to her knuckles. I then put my hand on her check and brought her face to mine. I placed a soft kiss to her lips then moved my lips along her jawline and down to her neck, where I sucked on her sweet spot. I heard her soft mine, then pulled away with a smirk on my face.

Yeah I knew how to please my mate, With one simple touch. But it was Marcus to bring us out of our bubble of love.

"I dont mean to brake up this wonderful act of love but we do have the Cullens waiting in the dungeons they think they are going to get to see you Bella."

My mate chuckled beside me.

"Of coures I almost forgot about the retarded vampires, of course they are going to see me, sitting on the lap of my wonderful mate in the throne room. Only if none of you object of course."

She looked to us all and we nodded in approval. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room, my brothers trailing behind us. She pulled me all the way to the throne room, she threw open the doors and walked in with a grace I have never seen on a vampire.

She walked right up to my throne, pushed me down on it then sat on my lap pulling my arms around her waist. She then looked over to my brothers who had already sat down. Then turned to Jane with a smile on her face.

"Jane dear would you bring the Cullens up for me?"

"Of course Mistress Isabella."

Jane flew out of the room and was back in minutes with a bunch of discruntled Cullens. All asking about Bella. That made me mad, how dare other Males talk about my mate. I knew Bella could feel me getting angry cause she grabbed hold of my hand and held it tight to herself.

The Cullens walked into the throne room with there tails between there legs, I had a hard time controling my laughter Bella on the other hand had no such luck. She took one look at them and burst out laughing. Everyone in the room turned to her.

She heard the quiteness of the room and looked up, she looked to everyone in the room then turned to the Cullens. Then her smile turned to a smirk.

She took the liberty of speaking first.

"Hello Carlisle what are you doing here?"

They all looked at her, with different emotions playing across there faces. Carlisle looked shocked, Esme looked heartbroken, Emmett looked like he wanted to hug her, Rosalie had a sneer on her face, Edward looked angry, shocked, and lots of lust, Alice looked angry, and poor Jasper looked in pain.

Carlisle recovered quickly.

"Hello Bella. What are you doing here? You should be home with us"

That made me angry again, how dare he say that she is home. I am her home. But before I could get a word out she beat me to it, I knew she had to deal with this on her own she had to get this part of her life over so we could be happy together.

"Carlisle I am happy. I am home. You were never my home, I always felt inferior to you and your family. You were all so special and perfect and I was the bland boring human who came into your lifes to make you feel more human. Well let me tell you this Carlisle I am no longer that human, I am a vampire now your equal. Your Queen."

They all looked at her, but before anyone could speak Rosalie burst forward with nothing but anger on her face.

"How dare you, you bitch. We did nothing but protect you, we made you part of our family. Then you end up here thinking your better then us because they forced you to stay here saying your his mate."

With that she jumped up from her seat on my lap and had the bitch pinned by her throat to the stone floor. She was snarling at her.

"You stupid bitch, I needed protecting because of your _family. _I was the human Rosabitch, What was I suppose to do. I thought your family loved me when they didnt. You all just used me. And guess what Rosabitch, I am not here because they are keeping me here I am here because I love Caius he is my mate not that deluded virgin brother of yours."

She let her go then walked calmly back over to me, I could see what she said had hurt them but I couldnt care less, Bella is the important one not them. She got to me and sat back into my lap. It was then that Alice spoke.

"Bella stop this stupid shit, you know as well as I do that Edward is your mate, I have seen it."

Yeah I was starting to realize no matter what they said Bella was going to lose her patience with this family. She launched herself at Alice and had her by the throat. I could see that it was Edward not Jasper that was trying to get to her.

"You've seen it? Have you seen Edward as your mate? Because I know for a fact that he is your mate not mine. Poor Jasper Alice how can you lie to your family like that?"

She let Alice go and looked over to all the Cullens.

"She has been lying to you all. She hasnt seen anything because all the time you have known me, I have been a shield, so therefore stop her power from working. She hasnt seen me with anyone cause she cant. But she is Edward's mate. Have none of you ever wondered why they are always together? Why they could always calm each other down? Have none of you asked youself why Jasper and Alice havent had sex in three years."

They looked shocked with this news. It was Jasper who came out of his shocked state first.

"Alice? Is this true?"

Alice didnt even look at him, she was looking at Edward, it looked to me like they were having a silent conversation. I looked to Bella who looked to be listening in on that conversation.

Everybody was paying close attention to Alice and Edward so they forgot about Bella until she growled so loud it shook the building. We all looked at her in shock.

"How dare you. You control all there lives thinking you have done no wrong. You have controled every situation that has ever happened. It was your fault that James came after me, It was your fault that the Wolves changed, Its your fault that Victoria is still after me. You did this, this is all your fault."

She launched herself at them both, pinning them to the floor with her hands around there throats. I looked to Aro and asking with my eyes if I should do something. We had to calm her down so she could explain what she was going on about. He nodded. I stood up and walked calmly over to my mate, I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her to her feet. I put my mouth to her ear and started whispering.

"Baby calm down, You have to calm down so you can explain everything to us. We cant all read minds. Come on baby please for me calm down."

She stopped fighting me, and turned in my arms, she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me passionately in front of everyone. I responded instantly, I knew she was doing this to calm herself down, But I couldnt stop myself from running my tongue along her lower lip asking for entrance which she gladly gave me.

We contiued kissing for a while until someone coughed behind us, I pulled myself away from her and looked over to Aro with a smirk on my face, he just smiled. I looked down to Bella and smiled softly at her.

"Baby, you need to explain everything you heard to us."

She nodded her head, then looked over to the two on the floor still laying there shocked.

"Felix, Demetri hold them."

She ordered and they responded instantly grabbing them and holding them by the throat. She then walked over to the front of the room and stood there looking at everyone.

"You all need to know what I heard, but the Cullens have a right to know."

She looked over to them and then Rosalie with a sad smile on her face.

"Rosalie I should tell you first what I heard. They arranged for you to be raped that night, Alice has lied to you, she does remember her change, Edward changed her in secret, he heard something from her mind and did it. They arranged for that to happen to you because they didnt like you. Esme, they killed your son not you. Emmett they made sure the bear that mauled you was angry before it found you. The only one they never knew about was Jasper. The rest of you have been mernipulated into everything you have done. They have made you all believe there lies. Well no more. I am now going to put a stop to this all. I am not going to put you to death that would be to nice. Edward you are going to Romania to work with Vladimir and Stefan, Alice you will be going to England. You will both be there for a hundred years."

Everybody was shocked with this news. She has ordered for mates to be seperated, we have never been so cruel. But I was not going to go against my mate.

She then looked to the Cullens.

"Im Sorry Carlisle even though you were made to do this, you still left a human unprotected with the knowledge of vampires. You and Esme are sentenced to drink Human blood only for fifty years. You will stay here so we can watch you. When the fifty years is over, you will have another fifty years in seclusion. No interaction with Humans. Emmett and Rosalie the same applies to you. But you will have no interaction with Esme or Carlisle for the fifty years you are here. Jasper. There will be no punishment for you. You from the beginning made them award that what they were doing was wrong. Therefore I want you to become my personal guard. My first command. Do you accept?"

Jasper looked at her in shock, Yeah being the Queen and offering him what she has is a huge honor.

"Bella? Are you sure? I mean after your birthday."

She cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"Please Jasper its okay. I forgave you for that, It wasnt your fault you did what Edward and Alice planned for you to do. Please do you accept my offer?"

"I do."

She nodded her head.

"You have all heard the ruling of the Queen. Take Carlisle and Esme to the east wing, they will be there for Marcus. He can do as he pleases with you for the next fifty years. Take Rosalie and Emmett to the north wing they are for Aro. Take Alice and Edward to the dungeons starv them for 48 hours then take them to where they are suppose to be."

With that they were taken out. I looked to my mate with pride, she handled herself very well today. She was looking at Jasper.

"Jasper, being here you will only have human blood."

"Bella? I cant the emotions."

"Its okay, everytime you hunt I will be with you. I will be shielding you so you feel nothing from you prey. Trust me."

He nodded his head.

"Good. Now Father who is going to train me to fight?"

That had me growling. Trainning to fight?

"My love why do you need to fight?"

"Caius my little monster I want to fight."

"Okay. Well Jasper is the best with newborns so he can train you, and I can teach you as well."

"Brilliant."

She then came over to me and pulled me back to my throne she pushed me down and sat back on my lap. She was smiling at me. But I could see the love shinning from her eyes.

Aro brought us out of our bubble.

"My dear what colour would you like your throne to be?"

"Aro I dont want a throne of my own, I am happy sitting here."

She looked at him with a pout. I knew he would cave he would never say no to her.

"OKay my dear. As you wish."

With that she squeeled. I laughed. She looked to me and smiled then snuggled into my embrace. This is where I would spend the rest of my existence. We would be happy together for the rest of time. She is my only love.

"Mia Cara when would you like to marry me?"

She giggled.

"Well my little monster, why not set the date for three weeks from now?"

"Perfect."

"Good but could someone else plan I hate doing that sort of thing."

"Of course my love Aro would love to."

She nodded, then relaxed back into me. I knew now she could finally fully move on from what that foolish little boy did to her, she had become so strong. She stood up to them with such grace and dignity. I was proud to call her my mate today.


	8. New Power strange vampire

**Chapter 8,**

**Cauis's POV,**

Its been five minutes since Bella gave punishment to the Cullens, were all still sat in the throne room waiting for Heidi to come with our meal. Bella was still sat on my lap snuggled deep into my embrace, Aro and Marcus were talking about our wedding and planning, always planning with those two. I knew Bella didnt want to plan she told me she hated it.

I was bought out of my thoughts when the doors suddenly burst open, we all jumped to our feet me pushing Bella behind me. I looked to the intruder and saw it was an unknown coven of vampires, there looked to be about seven of them all male, newborns looking hungry.

Aro calmly walked forward.

"What is the meaning of this?"

One of the newborns stepped forward and bowed slightly.

"We are sorry to disturb you here but we are after the girl, give her to us and we will leave, if not then the hundred newborns outside of the walls will enter and kill you all."

I grabbed Bella and pulled her to the front of my body and wrapped my arms around her. No way in hell will I let anybody take what is mine.

"You will not touch my mate. She is mine, mine only and I will rip you to pieces if you even try to touch her." I snarled at them, they looked shocked for a minute.

Then it all happened it fast play, They shot forward and I rushed them so they would not hurt or get near Bella. I was fighting one three of them, they were good fighters for newborns. One suddenly bit me and I growled out. This had alerted Bella to my pain.

We all heard her scream of angiush

"NO!"

Suddenly the newborn was thrown off of me and there was a blue layer of some sort of electrical current preventing him from moving, I knew he was in pain cause he was screaming. I went to move but I couldnt. I looked up to the thrones where Bella was standing and noticed her with her hand out and the blue current coming from her.

I could see that this was taking alot of energy from her so I tried to move again but couldnt. I looked up to Aro and Marcus asking with my eyes for help. I saw Marcus nod his head and look over to Bella.

"Bella little one, you need to let Cauis move he can not help you if he cant move dear one."

She looked to me with black eyes, and I saw the slight pain in them, this power of hers was hurting her to use. Marcus had got her to look at me but I would need to talk to her for her to drop her shield from around me.

"My love you need to let me move. These parasites can not hurt me, but this is drainning you. Your using to many different powers at once and its taking all your energy. Please Mia Cara let me move so I can wrap my arms around you."

"Cauis, I cant, I dont know how to. This it just happened I didnt plan on doing this"

I was about to speak when Jasper stepped out from the shadows and looked to Bella.

"Bella Darlin your power is tied to your emotions, I cant feel them right now but I know you well enough to know what your feeling. Your feeling, Anger, Hurt, Desperassion, fury, and most of all pain for losing Cauis. But darlin his there his not gone, his just waiting for you to drop your sheild from around him so he can move to you. I would help you but your sheild is preventing me from doing anything,"

Okay he knew her very well. I looked into her eyes and made sure she was looking into mine so she knew I was okay and that the vampires had not got to me and hurt me. All I had was a bite and that would be fine.

I could feel her sheild around me and I could feel that it was weakening, So she was either going to let me go or her power was to much for her, I could see her eyes beginning to roll back into her head and knew she was going to pass out. Which for a vampire was extremely weird and unheard of.

I felt the sheild dissolve around me and rushed to grab her before she hit the floor. I pulled her into my arms and just sat with her. The room was eeirilly quite with everyone looking at there queen on the floor in my arms. I was stroking her face and whispering words of love into her ear.

I was so proud of her at this moment, she had protected me her mate with all the power she could, and for a newborn she had kept it up for a rather long time.

I felt Aro and Marcus around us looking at Bella and telling her all was well.

I stood up with her in my arms and looked to my brothers.

"Brothers excuse us I am going to take my queen to her bed chambers and rest a while. Please have Demtri and Felix bring some humans up for us when heidi is here, Isabella will be thirsty."

I looked to my brothers who were smiling at me. Aro was the first to speak.

"Of course Brother. Rest well and make sure Isabella is ok. They will bring your food up when there here."

I nodded my head and left the throne room with Isabella in my arms. I carried her all the way to our room and placed her gently on the bed. I then lay next to her pulling her as close to me as I could.

I closed my eyes and just listened to the sounds around me, I must of had my eyes closed for all of ten minutes when Bella popped up in bed and looked into my eyes.

"Cauis what happened?"

"You dont remember my beauty?"

She pulled her lower lip between her teeth and began to nibble on it, then smiled at me.

"I protected you with this blue thing that came out of my hands, and sheilded you."

I cupped her face and ran my thumb along her bottom lip.

"You did Mia Cara. I am very proud of you. You have only been awake for three hours and are the most controlled newborn we have all ever seen. Your power will continue to amaze us."

"I am pretty powerful huh?"

I chuckled softly at her.

"Yes you are my tazzmanian devil."

She laughed at her new nickname and layed her head on my chest, I could feel her smiling.

We were bought out of our musing by the sound of human heartbeats and the smell of blood. Bella shot up in bed and looked to me with fear in her eyes. This had me sitting up and pulling her into my arms.

"What has you so scared my love?"

"I dont know I just feel something is not right."

"My love you have nothing to fear, I am here to protect you. I love you."

She smiled at me.

"As I love you my little monster, as long as I have you by my side I know I can do anything."

"We have an enternity to do all we want."

She softly placed her lips against mine and smiled at me. This was going to be and exciting new future for me and Bella. I would spend forever showing her how much I loved her and how in the space of a few days she has changed me and tamed the beast that used to be me.

I am now proud to call myself a man and the mate to the most beautiful woman to ever capture my unbeating heart. Isabella Marie Volturi queen of the damned and soon to be my wife.


End file.
